The Journey of The Demigods Book 1: The Missing Goddess
by TheGreenLion
Summary: The Journey of the Demigods 1: Four different demigods with unique and unforgivable pasts have been chosen for the ultimate quest. They will have to go through love, hate, pain, and envy to find the missing goddess and all of the unexpected secrets that she knows. -Please give this story a chance because I have worked very hard on it. Please review and give suggestions.-
1. Chapter 1: Eli and Cerberus

Chapter 1:

ELI

Eli couldn't seem to find this place. He had been walking north, from Florida, for the last three days. If it weren't for his acoustic guitar he would be nowhere. He used it to get money, to buy food, and everything else. He would usually stop every few hours and play a couple songs. He got about fifteen bucks every time he stopped at the side of the street and played his guitar to people. It must've looked pretty weird for a fourteen-year-old boy to be playing his guitar to get money, like a homeless guy, but he was kind of desperate so he didn't really care what the people were thinking when they passed by him. The only thing that worried him was if another monster tried attacking him again.

The first day he was attacked by a couple weird looking black dogs. The second day he healed some lady that had been stabbed, which he didn't know how he did that. It was sort of by instinct. He remembered seeing the man, who stole from her, run towards him and then Eli just tripped the guy and got the purse back. Then he saw the lady at the end of the alley. Somehow the wound healed when he touched it. He quickly got away after that. He knew he had to keep walking like his mom told him to. Thinking about his mom made his head hurt. He didn't want to think about it so he kept walking.

He needed to find a map because he had no idea of where he was. He then searched through his coat pocket and found thirty-five bucks. He saw a wooden building and started walking towards it. It was painted blue with white outlining. He got to the building and walked up the porch. He didn't know what to do with his guitar in its hardcover case so he, awkwardly, brought it in with him. The porch creaked while he walked and the door screamed as he flung it open. He slowly walked into a completely wooden room with a bunch of moose, deer, and moons all over its wallpaper. On the left was a bunch of wooden tables and in front of Eli was an about seventeen or eighteen year old girl with short brown hair. He was about to talk to her, but then a hairy looking guy in the back dropped a bunch of trays.

"Troy!" A bunch of angry girls yelled.

"Sorry, ladies." He said in a hippie-like voice. The girl at the front started mumbling angrily something about how the guy shouldn't be working there. She then lifted her head up and noticed Eli.

"What do you want?" She asked Eli with a slight New York accent.

"Ah, hi. Where are we?" Eli asked nervously. He knew that he sounded nervous too so he coughed a little to make his voice easier to talk with. The girl then gave him a look of disgust and then continued back on Eli's question.

"Are you seriously asking that?"

"Ah…"

"Where on Long-Island." She answered.

"Oh, thanks" Eli stood there awkwardly for a few seconds.

"Are you gunna eat or not?"

"Ah, I don't think so…" He then quickly turned around and walked out of the restaurant. It was an awkward and short conversation, but he didn't care. He got outside with the sun burning on his golden blonde hair and against his tan skin. His eyes quickly adjusted to the brightness and he saw a pathway on the other side of the street. He ran across the street and got on the other side. Before he went on the path he looked back at the restaurant. He saw the wooden sign painted white above the door saying _Miss Art's _in blue_. _He then started walking on the dirt path.

He continued on the path for about fifteen minutes. After the first five minutes it brought him into a forest. His feet were starting to hurt. He found a rock on the ground and sat down there. He grabbed his Nike shoes and took them off. He wished he brought more clothes or something. All he brought with him was his coat and guitar. It was all that was with him when he left the hospital three days ago. He put his shoes back on and got up when he heard something behind him. He turned around as quick as possible and saw the giant dog standing over him with its huge teeth. The only strange thing about this dog, not including how big it was, was that it had three heads. Ya, that's pretty scary. Eli knew what the plan was if you met a monster like this. He tightened his guitar case's strap, and then bolted away, jumping through all of the bushes and trees. He thought it would be safer if he put some obstacles in the dogs way, like trees, instead of running down the dirt path.

Eli could hear the dog catching up to him from behind. He needed to go faster. He decided to get rid of his guitar case. He knew he would never get rid of his guitar, so he pulled the case off of him and took the guitar out. It was hard to do because he was literally running for his life. He got the guitar out and was about to chuck the case backwards, but then he fell to the ground. His knee killed and his guitar was annoyingly loud because he hit the strings when he fell. He then remembered what was going on and he looked up to see the three-headed dog looking down at him. The weird thing was that it seemed sleepy. Eli reached for his guitar and pulled it towards him. He then put his hand on the strings so they would stop making sounds. He looked up and noticed that the dog was wide awake now and about to attack him. Eli started playing the guitar to see if the three headed dog would respond to it, and he did. The dog's eyes became droopy and he slowly lay down on the ground. Eli kept on playing the guitar until he heard the dog snoring. Eli slowly walked backwards until his foot hit something and he fell to the ground again. He got up and saw the dog was awake again. Eli grabbed his guitar until he noticed that one of the strings broke. He looked back and forth at the dog and the guitar like he was trying to figure which one was a bigger problem at the moment. Eli then grabbed his guitar and the case and ran.

He had no chance of getting away now. The dog was chasing him at super dog speed and he was running through the middle of a forest. He ran for about another twenty seconds when he was about to give up and fight the three-headed dog. Then he noticed an opening in the forest about fifty yards away. He didn't know if he would make it, but he started sprinting full speed to it. He felt like he was about to die from running, but he kept going. He was almost there just a few more feet. _BOOM_. He was rolling down a hill. He must've made it to the opening and tripped once he got to the hill. Once he controlled himself he hopped up and got ready for the three-headed dog to jump on him, but there was nothing there.

"What?" Eli said out loud.

He then saw the dog at the top of the hill wanting to get to Eli, but for some reason he couldn't.  
"Hey." A welcoming voice said from behind.

Eli jumped and turned around ready to fight, but then it ended up being a guy who looked about a year older than him. He was a short-blonde haired kid with the biggest and whitest smile you would have ever seen.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Eli frantically asked.

"Cool down. My name is Tyler Ryde, and this is Camp Half-Blood."


	2. Chapter 2: Eli and Camp

**This story takes place after The Percy Jackson series and The Heroes of Olympus doesn't exist. Please Review!**

Chapter 2:

ELI

Eli was completely confused. He was just being attacked by a giant three headed dog, and now he was at some sort of camp with a bunch of blonde haired guys and girls who all had bow and arrows in their hands. Two of them stood out the most. One was some guy named Tyler Ryde who seemed like he was smiling every second and the other one was some girl with a pointy nose, pale skin, and a white headband pulling back her long blonde hair.

"What's your name?" Tyler asked with all of the other kids standing in a circle looking at Eli.

"I'm Eli Rowland. Ah, I was just being chased by a three-headed dog, but what's going on? What is this place? And who are all of you guys?" Eli shouted.

"Okay, calm down." Tyler said with with a half a laugh. "There is a lot to explain. You're at a camp where demigods go to stay safe from monsters like Cerberus. That's the monster who was just attacking you."

"Wait, why couldn't the dog get past the forest, and what do you mean by demigods?"

The girl with the white headband pushed Tyler to the side. "You are the son of a Greek god or goddess. You'll probably find out soon."

"Who are you and what will I probably find out soon?"

"I'm Rachel Minnie and I'm a daughter of Aeolus. The gods usually claim you around the time that you first get into camp. When they claim you they usually just put their symbol above your head."

"Wait, so we're supposed to be children of gods? And who's Aeolus?" Eli asked the girl.

"Ya, I know it sounds weird, but just accept it." Tyler said.

"Aeolus is the god of the winds. I'm the only child of Aeolus at this camp. Everybody else here are children of Apollo." Rachel said.

"I've heard of Apollo before. Who is he?"

"He's the god of the sun, music, healing, and a bunch of other stuff. What else do you want to know?" Rachel asked.

"Um, what is this place and what do I have to do?"

"This is Camp Half-Blood where demigods are protected from monsters and are trained to be heroes. You will probably get someone to show you around the camp and stay at the Hermes cabin until you find out who your parent is." Rachel said.

"Why the Hermes cabin?"

"Because he's the god of traveling," Tyler said, " So they basically take in the demigods who don't know their parents."

Then, every one, standing around Eli, stared at him in amazement while Tyler smiled.

"What?" Eli asked. He then looked up and saw the gold light above him with a symbol of the sun. There was also a bird flying around it. It looked kind of like an owl or maybe an eagle. "Oh."

"Looks like we're brothers." Tyler said. "Let's bring you to the cabin and pack your guitar in the music room."

"You have a music room?"

"Ya, but it's only in our cabin because Apollo 's the god of music." Tyler and Eli started walking away from everyone else while Rachel was making them continue their archery practice.

"What was that bird in my symbol?"

"What?"

"Nothing. So you're saying that my dad's Apollo?"

"Ya. The sun's his symbol. Now that you're here I'll have to show you around. We'll first get you set up at the cabin. Then I'll show you around the camp, and hopefully we'll be done once it's time for dinner. Oh, and you defiantly have to meet Chiron. He's basically the camp counselor. He's a good guy. He trained a lot of really famous heroes too, like Hercules."

"Wait, who is he and how's he still alive then?"

"He's a centaur which is a half horse half human, and he can live forever as long as he trains heroes for the rest of his life. There's also Mr. D. Be careful around him. He's one of the twelve Olympians, and he's not very nice."

"Wait, you have a god at camp and it's one of the really powerful ones?"

"Yup."

"Oh. I thought that you guys wouldn't see the gods that much."

"We don't, it's just that he's being punished."

"For what?"

"I don't know. Someone probably got him mad and he ended up doing something stupid. I actually think he was chasing a nymph or something."

They then reached the cabin. It seemed like it was shining compared to all of the other cabins. They walked in and there were a bunch of bunk beds everywhere.

"Here take this one. No ones sleeps here."

Eli put his guitar on the top of one of the bunk bed in the right corner of the room.

"Is everyone at the archery place?" Eli asked.

"Ya, well, all of the Apollo kids. We kind of have a thing with archery."

"Where's the music room?"

"It's that room right there," Tyler pointed to a door on the left side of the room, "You can go check it out real quick, and then we should go and get you a weapon."

Eli went over to the room and flicked the light-switch. It was a recording studio. It had all of the professional gears in one room, and then another room with every single instrument you could name. There was even an electric triangle!

"This is sweet!" Eli said.

"Ya, you can check it out after dinner. Let's go and find you a weapon." Eli turned around and followed Tyler out the door. They walked to this giant arena. They went inside it and there were a group of kids practicing. Two of them were in the middle teaching. They looked pretty tall. They were probably sixteen or seventeen years old.

"Who are those two?" Eli asked.

"They're the sons of Zeus. They're the best fighters in the camp. You'll get to meet them at dinner."

They then kept walking to the end of the arena where a bunch of weapons were placed up on the wall. There were swords, spears, bows, and even guns. Tyler reached out and grabbed one of the bows. He then handed it to Eli.

"Here try this." The bow felt good. It didn't seem to long or short. Tyler then handed him an arrow. "Aim for that target." He pointed to a wooden target on the other side of the arena. Eli put the arrow on the string and slowly pulled it back with one eye open. He concentrated on the target and then plucked the string. The arrow flew across the room and pounded on the top part of the target.

"Nice." Tyler said with his huge smile. " I wasn't even expecting you to hit the target."

"Thanks."

"Alright just keep that until we get back to the cabin."

"Where are we going now?" Eli asked as they walked out of the arena where the kids continued training like Eli and Tyler were never there.

"Were going to Chiron where he'll talk to you about the camp."

"What about Mr. D?"

"He'll just ignore you."

"That's good."

They continued through the camp. Eli wondered what would happen to him here and how long it would take him to adjust to the knew life at camp. While on the way to Chiron they passed by a rock climbing wall, basketball court, and a group of really cute girls. Tyler said they were daughters of Aphrodite and that he shouldn't even try to go after them.

They stopped in front of a giant blue barn where a man was playing cards with a goat-human thing.

"What do you want?" The man asked while sipping his Coke.

"This is a new camp member, Mr. D." Tyler said.

"Just talk to Chiron." Mr. D said waving his hand to the door. He then went straight back to his game of cards with the human-goat.

They walked up the porch and into the house. Inside was a man reading a book.

"Chiron." Tyler said. The man then got up except with four horse-like legs that made him three or four feet taller than both of them.

"Yes? Oh, hello Tyler. Is this a new camper?" Chiron asked.

"Yup. He just got here about a half an hour ago and we found him being chased by Cerberus."

"That's strange. Cerberus is controlled by Hades. Why would he be out of the underworld?"

"What?" Eli asked.

"Hades is the god who controls the underworld and he's suppose to be protecting it, including keeping his eyes on Cerberus, but I guess he has been busy lately." Chiron said.

"Busy with what?" Eli asked.

"Nothing. Let's-"

"Chiron… does this have to do with Artemis missing from Mount Olympus?" Tyler asked with the first frown Eli's seen from Tyler.

"What? What's going on?" Eli asked.

"Nothing is going on. Eli, Tyler is talking about the goddess Artemis. She disappeared from Mount Olympus randomly and no one can find her. So far the Olympians have gotten Hestia to take her place until she comes back."

"A goddess missing. Isn't that a pretty big deal?" Eli asked.

"You don't need to worry about it. We need to get you ready for camp. If that's your only pair of clothes you can go to the store and get a camp shirt and jeans for free. Just follow Tyler, and he will show you everything you will have to do. It's almost time for dinner so you two should get going." Chiron said.

"Alright, thanks Chiron. See ya." Tyler said.

"Thanks." Eli said. Then they walked out of the house, passing by Mr. D without saying a word.

They walked back to the cabin and everyone was back from archery practice. It was awkward for Eli walking by all of them. They were all introducing themselves to him, but he couldn't remember their names_. John, Brittany, Pete, Jacob, um… Veranda?_ Eli thought to himself. Once he got to his bed he sat there looking at his bow. It didn't have any design to it or anything special. It was just a regular wooden bow. He looked up and noticed all of the people leaving. Then Tyler walked over to him.

"Let's go. It's dinner time!" He said with his huge smile.

Eli hopped out of his bed and followed Tyler outside. It was nice outside. The sun was half gone and there was a cool breeze so it felt like it was a summer night instead of spring. A tall skinny pale guy walked up to Tyler. He had a face that made him look like he was never up to any good. He also had short curly brown hair and crazy eyes.

"Hey, what's up Tyler?" He asked while slapping Tyler in the back.

"Hey, Dane. Yo, Eli, this is Dane Banner. He's a son of Hermes. And, Dane, this is my new brother, Eli."

"What's up?" He said to Eli while giving him a head nod.

"Hey." Eli said back.

"Ya, Hermes is also the god of thieves, which is most of what Dane inherited. So, be careful."

Eli looked at Dane and Dane gave Eli a wink. After that they got to the mess hall. There were about twelve tables and a line of food. There was also a bon fire going in the middle of the place. Tyler, Dane, and Eli walked straight to the line of food. They got in line and grabbed plates. A tall dark skinned guy with a buzzed cut, cut Eli in line, and started talking with Tyler.

"Whoa, you cut Eli." Tyler said. The guy then turned around and Eli saw his face. He looked kind of like a penguin.

"Oh sorry, Eli. Here go in front of me." He said with his deep voice.

"No, It's alright."

"Thanks. I'm Chimp Johnson." He put his hand out and Eli shook it.

"Is Chimp your actual name?" Eli asked.

"Yup. Isn't it the best name ever?" He said sarcastically.

Eli laughed a little. "Who's your parent?"

"Ares. How about you?"

"Mines Apollo, and isn't Ares the god of war?"

"Ya," He then grabbed a slice of pizza and a Monster out of the cooler. "You should have the pizza it's really good." He then walked away to the table with Tyler and Dane. Eli then grabbed his food and went over to their table.

"Alright," Tyler said to everyone in their area of the table. "This guy, over here, is Eli Rowland. He is a son of Apollo and he's a stud." He said with his finger pointed at Eli and his giant smile. Everyone laughed a little, while looking at Eli. Eli felt a little awkward.

"What's up Eli? I'm Bryan Gaff." A short kid with freckles and short dirt like hair said. "I'm a son of Nike." Bryan's voice was so high pitched and annoying that it made Eli twitch. Eli could tell that the other guys didn't like Bryan.

"I have her shoes." Eli said.

"Hey, I'm Zach Knight," A tall guy with short, curly caramel colored hair interrupted. ", And I'm the son of Zeus. I think Ben and I saw you guys at the arena before." He said looking back and forth between Eli and the guy sitting next to Eli.

"Oh, ya. You're the two guys who were training everybody." Eli said.

"Yup." The guy sitting next to Eli said. "I'm Ben Winters and my dad's also Zeus." He had a strong face just like Zach, but Ben had blonde hair that went up a little bit at the end.

"Are you guys like a duo?" Eli asked.

"YA!" Chimp said. "You should see them in capture the flag, in a couple days. They're the most annoying people ever!"

"You shouldn't be talking. You use double axes." Ben said.

"Ya! Burn!" Zach said, and then Ben and Zach high fived. They turned their faces right at Chimp trying to keep straight faces, but failing.

They kept on eating after that. Eli finished his drink so he went up to get a new one. Bryan walked up with him.

"Dude, last weeks capture the flag game was crazy!" Bryan said. "I was, like blocking everyone and then Dane got the flag and… oh ya! Look at that."

"What?" Eli asked.

"Look at her. She's the biggest babe at this camp. She's defiantly a daughter of Aphrodite, but she keeps saying she's not. Aphrodite is the love goddess, if you didn't know."

"She hasn't been claimed? How long has she been here?"

"I think around three weeks. Here lets get in line before anyone else does."

They then hopped in line right behind the girl that Bryan was talking about.

"What's up, Maria?"

She turned around and looked at Bryan. She was a _babe_. She looked perfect in every way. Her dark chocolate hair began as straight and slowly became wavier as it got to the end. Also she had tan skin and a perfect side bang.

"Hey Bryan. I'm getting some more water." She even has a perfect voice even if it sounded a little shy, Eli thought to himself.

"Me too. This is Eli. He just got here."

She then looked up at Eli and they stared into each other's eyes. It was strange because she had purple eyes. She had to be a daughter of Aphrodite. She was perfect and her purple eyes must have been a mixture of pink and blue or something_,_ Eli thought.

"Oh, hey." Eli said awkwardly.

"Hey, do you now your parent?"

"Ya."

"…Who is it?"

"Oh, um… Apollo."

"Oh, uh, that's cool." She then grabbed a water bottle. " See ya guys." She said while turning around and walking to her table.

"She seemed…nice." Eli said.

"Ya."

"Is she going out with anyone?"

"I don't think so, and she probably won't. She said no to Tyler, Chimp, and the Zeus brothers."

"Interesting." Eli said and then they went back to their table and finished dinner. Eli kept on looking at the Maria girl. He had never seen a girl so cute before. After that they all went back to their cabins. Eli went to check on his guitar when he noticed a guy playing the drums in the music room. He wasn't playing it like it was hard rock or metal. He was playing it slowly and calmly. The guy's wavy blonde hair was bouncy every time he nodded his head. His hair was in the style of someone from the seventies except it wasn't crazy long. Eli then walked into the room.

"Hey…um…"

"It's John Cork. What's up?"

"Nothing. That was a good song you were playing."

"Thanks. Do you like that kind of music? Like classic rock type stuff."

"Ya. I can't stand music now."

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen. How old are you?"

"Sixteen. Do you play an instrument?"

"Ya. I had an acoustic guitar, but I don't know what happened to it."

"Oh, that's yours? It's really nice. I fixed the string for you. You want to play a song?"

"Sure."

They then started playing. They played a bunch of songs for the next hours until they were too tired to keep playing, and they went to bed. It was strange at this completely new place. It was better then the last few days that he had to go through on the streets, but it was more complicated then his old life in Miami. He was remembering the times when he would come home from school with his friends and his mom would be there, with her long shaggy blonde hair and gray eyes. But now she was gone and Eli was on Long Island instead of Florida. He could tell something was going to happen, and he would have to prepare for it like he had to prepare for his mothers death.


	3. Chapter 3: James and The Green Ladies

Chapter 3:

JAMES

James felt like he was finally used to all of this. Not having parents, working at a gas station, and sleeping on his cousins destroyed couch in the apartment most nights. If he couldn't sleep at his cousins he usually tried to sneak into a motel and find a seat or couch to sleep on, in the lobby. Too bad there weren't that many motels in Kentucky. There wasn't even a Kentucky Fried Chicken near him.

James never knew his dad, but his mom he knew for most of his life. Now she is with some weird group of girls and he has to start working at this gas station. His cousin wasn't that great either. He had a two-room apartment with a bunch of rats running around it. James didn't really talk to his cousin that much, because his cousin worked at a motorcycle shop most of the day. His cousin usually went to bars after work too. James was kind of happy that he was going to work and leaving his cousin's apartment.

James pulled open the doors of the gas station. Inside the morning sun was shining through all of the windows, and behind the cashiers desk was Danny. He was an Indian man who owned the store. James hated when the little kids came in and made fun of Danny because of stereotypes. James walked behind the counter and placed his coat on a shelf underneath. He then switched it with a red coat that had his name, James Lyon, on it with bold letters.

"Hey James. I'm gunna go in the back. Alright?" His boss, Danny, said.

"Alright."

James didn't take a shower this morning so his short pulled back brown hair was annoying him. He felt awkward every time someone came into the store. By the time it was twelve Danny came out of the back.

"Alright, James you can go for your lunch break."

"Thanks" James said. He switched his coat and ran out the door. Now it was even brighter then it was when he first came in for work. There were a few women walking into the gas station. Their skin looked almost green.

James walked down the block until he came up to a brown, bricked apartment building. He walked up the cement steps and opened the door. Inside there was a desk with a man behind it, a couch, and a door for the stairwell. James walked straight to the door and walked up the metal stairs. He walked up to floor three and went down the hallway until he came to door 36. He pulled out his keys and opened it. Inside he found his cousin lying down on the stained couch watching T.V.

"Hey Gavin. Why are you home from work?" James asked his cousin.

"Nobody was coming in so I decided to close early"

"It's twelve."

"So?"

"You should just get a new job."

"I've been looking. It's impossible with the economy, and if I did I would have to fire Mike and Darla. You know how much I love those guys."

"Whatever." James mumbled as he opened the mini fridge. He looked through it, but all he could find was beer.

"You know what. I'm just gunna go back to the gas station." James said.

"Bring home some donuts." Gavin said.

James then walked out the door of the apartment. He walked all the way back to the gas station when he noticed the sign on the door said close. James tried opening the door, but it was locked. He pulled out his keys and quickly unlocked it. Nobody was inside. The lights were turned off. James checked through the aisles and then behind the cashier counter, but he found nothing. Then the door to Danny's office opened. James dove behind the counter. Maybe it was a robber_._ He thought.

"I think I smell him!" A lady's voice said.

"Hurry! He's probably outside!" Another lady voice said.

James then peeked up and saw the three ladies leaving, and they did have green skin. They also had reptilian like body parts. Once they were out of the door James got up and ran into the back room. Inside he found Danny on the floor. James knelt down next to Danny and noticed the stab mark in his stomach.

"Danny! What happened?"

"Don't worry. It was just a few crazy people. They were looking for you for some reason." He then gasped for air. He was slowly talking. "James you'll have to take over the gas station. Okay?"

"But…. We have to go to the hospital. You can make it."

"James, it's okay… be brave." Danny's whole body then stopped moving like it was shut down. James couldn't believe what just happened. His boss was just killed! He then realized everything that happened over the last few minutes and he jumped up from the ground, grabbed a yardstick, and ran outside. He thought he would have to hunt down the three ladies, but they were right outside waiting for him.

"What are you!" James asked in anger.

"You'll never find out. You shouldn't have come after us. Now you'll have to die." The one in the middle said. James was confused and just looking into the ladies yellow eyes made him even angrier.

"Ah!" He screamed as he ran at her and swung his yardstick at her. He kept on hitting her, but it was just going right though her body.

All three of the ladies started laughing. "You think a simple ruler can hurt us. I kind of feel bad for you. If you only knew."

"Knew what!"

They started walking towards him. James threw the ruler at one of their faces and started running. He ran behind the gas station and ran towards the park. The first sign of the park was when he found the stream. He ran down it until it lead to a small wooden bridge going over it, which was next to a sign that said Poseidon's Park in big black letters. Behind him he could see the three ladies slithering to him. He kept running down the stream until it opened up to a huge pond. It was practically a lake. James saw a mini boat thing on the other side of the pond and he ran towards it. Every second, he could see the ladies getting closer, out of the corner of his eye. He then reached the pier and ran down it. He hopped on a blue boat and started paddling it with his feet. There was another seat next to him where someone else could be paddling too, but he was by himself. James looked at the ladies and smiled because he thought that they wouldn't jump into the water. But, of course, they started jumping in one by one. James was shocked that these fish like creatures would be able to swim. He quickly turned the boat around and started paddling back to the pier. He was going about a mile per hour. He didn't have a chance, but he really didn't want to get killed by those three weird looking ladies who killed his boss.

He then felt a bump at the bottom of the boat and one of the ladies jumped out of the water. She started trying to stab him with her spear. She then got the spear stuck, and she tried pulling it out of the mini boat thing. James then kicked her off the boat and took the spear. Another one jumped up and James tried stabbing her, but she dodged it. She then threw her spear at him and missed. He quickly did the same thing, but hit her. She then turned to dust. James thought that was weird, but he kept on fighting. He waited for the next one to come up, but they didn't. Instead the boat started moving. Then it flipped over and James was under water. He looked around in the water for them, but couldn't see them. Then something grabbed his leg. He tried making it let go, but it started pulling him down. James couldn't hold his breath any longer.

_Breath. You won't die_. A strange voice said.

James then opened his mouth and started breathing. He started thinking, Reptile women, lady turning into dust, breathing under water! This is weird.

Then the thing let go of his leg. A few seconds later, the lady was right in front of him. He grabbed the spear in the ladies hand and started pulling it away from her. He eventually won and quickly hit her in the head with it. She was knocked out. He then stabbed her in the heart. She turned into dust and James rose to the top, but his boat was flipped over so he swam to shore. Once on shore he looked around for the last lady until he felt something sharp against his back.

"Your lucky you're still alive. Too bad you have to die now." She whispered in his ear. He flew his spear around without turning around, but she just grabbed it and disarmed him. "Really? Now you're defiantly-" James heard the waves splash like crazy, and the spear wasn't touching his skin anymore. He quickly turned around to see that the lady disappeared. James didn't know what happened, but it might've been the least confusing thing that has happened all day. He then picked up one of the spears and started running back to his cousin's apartment.


	4. Chapter 4: James and The Man in the Pond

**Here's another chapter. Please review if you are reading the story and like it!**

Chapter 4:

JAMES

He nervously opened the door of his cousin's apartment. Inside, his cousin looked shocked because he just woke up from a nap. James was caring a spear, which probably made his cousin worry even more. James ran into the bathroom and quickly washed himself off. When he walked out his cousin was still looking at him weirdly.

"Where'd you get a fishing pole?" His cousin asked.

"What, a fishing pole? Whatever, do we have water or anything that's not beer?"

"I don't think so. Why?"

"No reason." James then went into the closet in the hallway across from the bathroom. On the dirty, stained carpet was a bag with some extra clothes. James grabbed it and walked out as fast as he could.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?" James's cousin asked while James was closing the door. James quickly ran to the stairwell, down the stairs, and out of the apartment building so his cousin wouldn't chase him. Now he was in serious trouble, and he had a lot of questions. James then decided to go to the bus stop and travel as far away as possible. Hopefully nobody would bother to follow him.

He got to the bus stop, which was a bench with a sign next to it. He started reading what it said. The next bus was coming within the next ten minutes. He then sat down and waited for the bus to come. After about fifteen minutes the bus showed up. The driver opened the door and James stood up. He then grabbed his supplies. About three pairs of clothes, no water, and a giant spear. Let's get on the bus!

James slowly walked onto the bus, and handed the bus driver some money.

"Hey," The bus driver stopped him. Was he going to ask about the spear in James's hand? "Where do you go fishing?" That's a weird question to ask, James thought.

"I don't fish." James then walked away and could tell the bus driver was giving him a confused look. James found a seat near the back and sat there looking out the window, as the bus started moving. A couple hours later the bus came to a stop.

"Hey, kid!" James looked up and realized he was the only left on the bus. He then saw the bus drivers face in the mirror. "You have to get off. It's the final stop!" The bus driver yelled.

"Alright sorry!" James yelled back. He then grabbed his stuff and ran off the bus. The bus slowly drove away and then James looked around trying to find out where he was. He was in a small town. It was really dark so James found a spot to sleep behind a giant building.

The next day James did the same thing. He got on three buses until it started getting dark. After he got off of the final bus he traveled until he got to a pond. It wasn't that big of a pond, but it had a perfect rock for James to sit on and relax. What am I going to do, he thought, I need to get a job, but first I need to find out where I am. He then started wondering if he was in the news yet or if they even suspected him of killing his boss.

"James." A deep voice said coming out of nowhere. James jumped off the rock and grabbed his spear. He looked around, but couldn't find anyone.

"Ha! That's not how you hold a spear."

"Who are you? Where are you?" James shouted.

"Oh ya. Sorry. Um, I'm kind of in the pond."

James then ran over to the edge of the pond to find the water moving and forming a… face?

"What the…"

"I know you have a lot of questions and they will be answered soon, but not by me. Just listen to me. You are about to face a lot of difficulties and you must be prepared."

"I think the difficulties already came."

"Most people would think having your boss get killed would be a miracle, but…"

"What?"

"Nothing, just listen. You need a weapon that you can actually defend yourself with. No offense, but you have no idea how to use that spear. I have created a special weapon for you. Here." Then the water started moving next to the waterman's face. Then it froze until a glowing ice sword was floating on the water. James then grabbed it. "This is a sword made out of magical water. You can change it from water form to sword form whenever you want. The water is magical so you can summon it out of thin air whenever you want to."

"Can it turn into anything else than a sword?"

"No, and that's because you suck with every other kind of weapons."

"Oh."

"Ya. Now hurry up. You need to keep traveling."

"Wait, where? And I don't even know who you are."

The face then disappeared into the water. James slashed his new ice sword through the water, but nothing happened. He stood up and grabbed his stuff. He walked until he couldn't walk anymore. He found a nice comfy spot on the ground. He laid his head against his clothes bag and watched the moon disappear behind his eyelids.

The bushes behind him started to move. James instantly jumped up and turned around. Behind him was a kid about a year or two younger than him. He had curly dark blonde pieces of hair on his head. They curved all over his forehead while his storm-gray eyes seamed to be inspecting everything. James had his sword in his hand, but even though the guy was way shorter than James, he didn't seem afraid.

They had a short stare down until the kid finally asked, "Are you James Lyon?"


	5. Chapter 5: Lyle and Scorpius

Chapter 5:

LYLE

Lyle was looking out the window on the big yellow school bus. He was in the seat right behind the teachers with no one next to him. It was their second to last day of school and the teachers thought it would be fun if they went to a park and played basketball or talked with each other. After a while the bus came to a screeching stop. Our math teacher stood up and started announcing the rules. After that everybody ran off the bus. I stepped onto the cement sidewalk and then onto the grass and dirt that was the park. All of the guys ran to play basketball and the girls went to find places to talk and gossip with each other. Lyle hated this school. The orphanage was paying for the supplies and everything else he needed, but he truly felt like all the stuff they were learning here was a waste of time. He could tell that whatever he does when he grows up won't have to do with anything he learned at school. Anyways he doesn't have any friends at this school. There were the athletic kids who just ignored him, and gossiped about him. There were the bully like kids, or the kids who think they are tough because they team up on one person who is completely defenseless. And there were the nerdier kids who thought Lyle was weird so they didn't even talk to him. There were also the girls, but they made fun of him so he had no chance with any of them.

Lyle looked around and found a bench he could sit at by himself. He started walking over there, but then something pushed him to the ground. Lyle fell onto the dirt and slowly lifted his head up. He then pushed himself up and turned around to find out who pushed him to the ground. Of course it was Tim. If Lyle could put Tim into any of the groups it would be the bully group. Tim was kind of like the leader of them except he was probably the shortest kid in the grade. Tim was laughing with his annoying brown wavy hair and freckled face. Of course Tim's giant friends were with him. If he didn't have his friends to back him up he probably would've gotten killed millions of times. Lyle wanted to fight back, but he just stood there with an angry threatening face. If Lyle tried to fight back Tim's friends would kill him.

"Ha ha! Look at your face! Come on hit me!" Tim shouted.

Lyle turned around and walked away. Of course Tim started making fun of Lyle, but Lyle knew that he had to wait until Tim was alone so he could fight him in a fair fight.

Lyle walked to the bench that he was looking at earlier. It was green and had a tree over it. Lyle sat down and pulled out his book. He started to read it from where he left off, but the people who were cutting the trees in the forest were so loud and annoying it made it almost impossible to read a page.

Every once and a while Lyle would look up to see what everyone was doing. The girls were on the swings or in the grass talking and pointing, Tim and his friends were annoying the "nerds", and the rest of the guys were playing basketball. All of the teachers were eating at a wooden table not paying attention to anything. Lyle then started to read his book again.

After another half an hour a shadow appeared over the page of his book. Lyle looked up and couldn't see who the person was because the sun. The person then slapped Lyle's book to the ground and started laughing. It was Tim again with his friends. Lyle then stood up in anger.

"What are you doing?" Lyle angrily asked.

"Ha ha! Look at how angry you are!" Tim laughed.

"If you say or do anything else to pissed me off I am going to beat you up." Lyle threatened.

"Ha! Reading's gay!"

BOOM!

Tim was now on the ground with a bloody nose. He tried to get up, but every time he would stumble and fall right back down again. Lyle was so happy until he realized that Tim's friends were coming to help. Lyle got ready for a fight, but then out of nowhere the ground started to rumble.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Some girl shouted.

After a few seconds the ground stopped and Lyle got ready to fight, but they didn't seem like they cared about Lyle anymore. Now they were looking at the air behind Lyle. Lyle slowly turned around and saw what they were looking at. Everybody was running past Lyle trying to get away from the giant scorpion standing in middle of the field. It seemed like it was looking for something and that was never a good sign. Lyle was never lucky and of course once the scorpion saw him it started running towards him.

Now Lyle had to think of a plan. Don't try to run away it's way faster, Lyle thought to himself. He then saw the forest where the workers left their equipment. Now Lyle knew what to do, but he had to plan it perfectly. The scorpion was running straight towards him with its huge pointy legs jabbing into the ground every time it took a step. Lyle started counting down, 3…2…1. Lyle started running straight towards the scorpion. It didn't have time to react so Lyle ran under it and behind it before it even stopped. Lyle ran as fast as he could before he could feel the scorpion's sharp legs poking into the ground again. Lyle hopped into the forest and grabbed a chainsaw that was on the ground. He then turned it on. Now he felt like the chainsaw guy in scary movies.

He quickly looked around looking for another plan. He had a weapon to defend himself, but how was he going to be able to kill this think? He then saw the playground. It was made up of all of these strings and other complicated obstacles. If the scorpion walked into that it would be instantly trapped. Lyle did the same thing as last time except when he did it the scorpion reacted more quickly. He ran towards the playground and hopped onto the stairs he ran around the whole thing until he was at the bridge out the opposite side of the scorpion. The scorpion reached the playground and put each of its legs in a position so they wouldn't be able to get out. Its head was right in front of the bridge trying to reach Lyle. Lyle then climbed down and went to each leg. He would turn the chainsaw on and start cutting off the rock hard legs. It took a really long time to finally cut of each of its legs. After he finally did that he noticed that the scorpion was still moving. He climbed onto the playground and then onto the scorpions back to finish the job. He turned the chainsaw onto full power and jammed it into the scorpions back. After a while of doing that the scorpion turned into dust and Lyle flew to the ground. He hit his elbow, but he was all right. He stood up and tried to figure out what happened. He was completely confused about this whole giant scorpion thing, and it some how turning to dust. Then a soft women's voice that seemed like it could be easily harsh started talking in Lyle's head.

"Don't worry. Travel to Long Island and look for a guy named James Lyon."

Lyle didn't bother asking any questions because he could tell the lady wouldn't respond. He walked over to pick up his book. He wiped the dirt off so the words Odyssey showed clearly. He then started walking towards Long Island just like the voice said.


End file.
